The most common traffic hazard warning signal in use today by individual, commercial and government drivers/agencies is the single-usage, slow-burn pyrotechnic flare. In the event of a road emergency one or more of these flares are ignited and placed at a sufficient distance from a vehicle accident or disabled vehicle to warn on-coming traffic of a hazardous traffic/road condition. When pyrotechnic flares are ignited and used properly, there are typically no problems. However, because of the hot flame produced by the flare, there always exists a possibility of a problem. There have instances, when the hot flare has been placed too close to an accident area, where the problems caused by the original incident have been compounded by a misused flare. Additionally, flares cannot be easily extinguished once they are ignited and they cannot be easily placed in an upright position. Thus, their visibility is reduced because the flare must be positioned flat on the ground.
As a substitute for flares, there exists in the prior art various designs for electrically operated hazard-warning devices that include a light source. The light source is operated by either internally housed batteries or an electrical connection is available that allows the light source to be energized by means of a cable connected to a vehicle cigarette lighter. Many of the electrically operated light sources also include electronic controlled circuitry that add cost, complexity and increase the failure rate of the devices.
The mechanical design of existing hazard-warning light assemblies varies considerably. In general, a review of the prior art has disclosed that in many of the designs, there is 1) a stability problem for assemblies that are designed to be placed in an upright position, 2) the complexity of the mechanical design, that allows the device to be placed in an upright position, is sufficiently complex that a binding problem can exist which can preclude the device from being placed upright, and 3) the placement of the switch and/or wiring for the electrical circuit that energizes the light source is more complex than need be. Thus, adding to the complexity of the design and a subsequent increase in the failure rate of the assembly.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention however, the following U.S. patents were considered related:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 5,122,781 Saubolle 16 June 1992 2,237,536 Wells, Jr. ______________________________________
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,122,781 Saubolle patent discloses a hazard warning device that replaces a conventional pyrotechnic flare. Mechanically, the device consists of an upper and a lower collar that are placed around a circular sleeve. The upper collar supports three equidistant rigid legs that are each supported by a strut. When the upper collar is slid upward on the sleeve, the legs are retraced. Conversely, when the upper collar is slid downward, the three legs extend to allow the device to be set and stabilized upon a relatively flat surface. The device utilizes an electronic circuit that includes two high-intensity light emitting diodes that are operated by means of an integrated circuit and other electronic components. The circuit is powered by two lithium button cells.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,237,536 Wells, Jr. patent discloses a road hazard signaling device that also replaces a conventional pyrotechnic flare. The device consists of a tubular casing having near its upper section three equidistant yokes that pivotally supports three legs that extend longitudinally thereof to support the casing in an upright position. When not in use the legs are folded inwardly and locked in-place into a slotted ring that is located at the bottom end of the casing. At the top of the casing is located a tubular glass housing that houses a light that is powered by two series connected dry cells located within the casing.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention relates, reference may be made to the following remaining patents found in the search:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 4,447,802 Bose 8 May 1984 3,893,041 Foster, et al 1 July 1975 3,415,476 McDermott 10 December 1968 2,972,739 Opper 21 February 1961 ______________________________________